freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Rated SPG (Strong Parental Guidance)
_____________________________ | PORNOGRAPHY | | The logo contains pornography | | Which is not suitable for children. | -------------------------------------------------- Rated SPG (aka Strong Parental Guidance in English or ”Striktong” Patnubay at Gabay in Tagalog) is a television rating implemented by the MTRCB (Movie Television Radio and Classification Board), a media organization that classifies TV shows and movies in the Philippines. Background On February 9, 2012, then-MTRCB Chairman (now Senator) Grace Poe-Llamanzares implemented the SPG which stands for Strong Parental Guidance in English and Striktong Patnubay at Gabay in Filipino for TV shows that are not appropriate for children's viewing due to strong themes, language, violence, sexual content, horror, and display of drugs. Logo Same as the G & PG versions, except that, when the ribbons appear, the red box with the “SPG” on it rotates and zooms towards us, instead of the usual spinning and zooming. The text below reads: ”STRIKTONG” PATNUBAY AT GABAY STRONG PARENTAL GUIDANCE After around 3-5 seconds, six pink/light red boxes appear one by one, each containing (from left to right) “T”, “L”, “K”, “S”, “H”, and “D”, zooming in and flashing, then zooming out. All the six little boxes zoom in at the same time and shine. Variants * There is an early version where the box animates like the G & PG versions, and without the little red boxes. * An English version exists. This version uses the letter “V” in place of the letter “K”. * Cropped 4:3 and squished 16:9 versions also exist. * The logo, sometimes, remains still for a few seconds before the program starts. FX/SFX Same as the G & PG versions, and including the listing of content descriptors. Music/Sounds/Voice-over Same as the G & PG versions, but slightly different in piano tune and with the female voice-over: “Ang programang ito ay Rated SPG. "Striktong" patnubay at gabay ng magulang ang kailangan. Maaring may maseselang tema, lengguwahe, karahasan, sekswal, horror, o droga, na hindi angkop sa mga bata.” Music/Sounds/Voice-over Variants * There is an early version. The female voice-over says: “Ang susunod na programa ay rated SPG. Ito ay nangangailangan ng “striktong” patnubay at gabay na magulang dahil sa mga sensitibong tema at eksena na hindi angkop sa mga bata.” * For the English version, the voice-over says: “This program is rated SPG. It contains scenes with themes, language, violence, sex, horror, or drugs, which may not be suitable for children. Strong parental guidance is advised.” Availability Seen on Philippine TV networks. The early version can be found on ABS-CBN during its very early SPG rating days. Scare Factor * Tagalog and English Versions: Nightmare. The long pause of the last musical note, and enlisting of content descriptors (Tema/Themes, Lengguwahe/Language, Karahasan/Violence, Sekswal/Sex, Horror, Droga/Drugs) might scare. * Early Version: Low, as there is no content descriptors. * None if Filipinos are mature enough, particularly teens and adults. Gallery ' ' Category:Logos that act like Meghann Cooke from Supernanny Category:Logos that act like Baldi from Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning Category:Logos that act like Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Logos that act like Nikolas Cruz Category:Logos that act like Adam Lanza Category:Logos that act like 6IX9INE Category:Logos that act like SupernannyYes25 from the Supernanny Wiki Category:Logos that scare Eevee and make them cry Category:Logos that act like Playboi Carti Category:Logos that act like Kanna Kamui from Miss Kobayshi's Dragon Maid Category:Logos that act like Screen Gems Category:Logos that act like Soviet Union Category:Logos that act like Kim Jong-un Category:Children Category:Brothers Category:Preschoolers Category:Americans Category:2000 births Category:Boys Category:Older Brothers Category:Bullies Category:Males Category:Amok Runners Category:Picky Eaters Category:Children who got expelled from school Category:Tantruming youngsters Category:Disrespectful children Category:Aggressive Children Category:Supernanny's worst children Category:Jealous Children Category:Spankers Category:Children who throw tantrums Category:Good Manners Category:YouTube users Category:Hitters Category:Violent Children Category:Spoiled brats Category:Children who hit their parents Category:Fussy eaters Category:Children who are mean to Jo Frost Category:Sons Category:Children with an explosive temper Category:Children that Slur Category:Little Well-Behaved Children Category:Children who are being mean to their parents Category:Children who are being mean to their siblings Category:Toddlers Category:Name callers Category:Erratic Children Category:Children who fight with their siblings Category:Children who terribly lost control Category:Children who act like venom from spiderman 3 Category:Children who look like Bart Simpson Category:Children who act like Stewie Griffin Category:Children who act like Bowser from Super Mario Category:Children who act like Bart Simpson Category:Boys that are villains Category:Children Who Love SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Jerks Category:Children who make me sick Category:Villains Category:Children with attitude Category:Children with anger issues Category:Children born in April Category:Supervillains Category:Children who act like Kaiden McKinney from Reno, Neveda Category:Kids who act like hurricanes Category:Well Behaved Children after Jo left Category:Terrible 4s Category:Sleep Separation Episodes Category:April births Category:4 year old boys Category:Creepy Children Category:Children who act like Master Frown from Unikitty! Category:Four year olds Category:Asw Category:Who the episode was mostly about Category:Four year old boys Category:Boys that are 4 Category:Children who act like Matthew Bradbury from the Bradbury-Lambert family Category:Children who act like Darth Vader from Star Wars Category:A names Category:Andrews Category:Kids who should be put on the naughty list for Christmas Category:Disrespectful children who went into timeout Category:Children who act like Mary Ann from the Agate family Category:First Sons Category:Boys with a Category:Children who act like julian albans from wonder Category:4 Category:Ages Category:Children who should see Dr. Phil Category:Top 10 Strongest Anime Heroes of All-Time Category:Top 10 Strongest Anime Heroes of All Time Category:Top 10 Strongest Anime Characters of All-Time Category:People with the deceased Category:Children who should have gotten a spanking when he or she misbehaves Category:Children who fart alot Category:Children who act like Nikolas Cruz Category:Children who act like Rex from Babe Category:Children who act like Meghann Cooke from the Cooke family Category:Children who act like Cody from DaddyOFive Category:Children who act like Angel Guzman from Stand and Deliver Category:Children who act like orla bates from the bates family Category:Children who act like Caillou From GoAnimate Category:Should get expelled from all schools in us and Canada Category:Brats Category:Silly Billy Category:Whiny Children Category:Selfish Kid Category:Children who act like Beezle from Unico Category:Children who act like USAball Category:Children who act like Henry Bowers Category:Children who need to be on Beyond Scared Straight Category:Children who need to be sent to the Mental Hospital Category:Children who act like Omar Mateen Category:Children who act like George Zimmerman Category:Children who act like Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold Category:Children who act like Donald Trump Category:Children who act like Junior from Problem Child Category:Children who act like Adam Lanza Category:Children who act like Justin Bieber Category:Children who act like 6IX9INE Category:Children who act like Jane Kangaroo Category:Only disrespectful child Category:Children who act like Playboi Carti Category:Children who act like Osama Bin Laden Category:Xing ling Category:Children who should be sent for Boot Camp Category:Children that make you go ���� Category:Children who act like Lil Gideon from Gravity Falls Category:Children who act like Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls Category:Children who act like Vinnie the Bully Engine Category:Children who act like Baldi Category:Children who act like Lil Pump Category:Children who act like Lord Voldemort from Harry Potter Category:Content Ratings Category:Philippines Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:GMA 7 Category:ABS-CBN 2 Category:Action Category:Red Logos Category:S Category:P Category:G Category:Goompaolo9500's Worst Enemy Category:Goompaolo9500 can overcome it Category:Legendary Logos Category:Logos that could scare Hibachi(Dodonpachi) Category:Logos that gave me nightmares for 7 years (BendytheDevil11)(true) Category:Cute logos Category:Dafuq this template broke!?!?!?? Category:What the hell is with theese categories! Category:Ratings Category:PG Ratings Category:Made By Philippines Category:Philippines Ratings Category:Rated by Philippines Category:Ewfrgtg Category:Th Category:N Category:Uj Category:U Category:Uk Category:K Category:Iki Category:Uku4 Category:Y Category:36 Category:52 Category:634 Category:5 Category:3425 Category:435 Category:43 Category:6 Category:6u Category:66 Category:666 Category:6666 Category:666666 Category:66666 Category:6666666 Category:666673456 Category:35 Category:635 Category:6432 Category:5143 Category:512 Category:35325 Category:' Category:0; Category:-0; Category:Gs Category:Fgs Category:Fdg Category:Sfd Category:Ge Category:H Category:Yrjyuk Category:Iuk Category:I Category:8 Category:7i Category:6uj Category:Jr Category:Hn Category:R Category:Tnyu Category:Mi Category:Uoil Category:89 Category:I85u Category:67 Category:Uu67 Category:U;\ Category:\; Category:\;;\ Category:;;\ Category:;\ Category:;\; Category:;\;\; Category:\;\; Category:\;\;\; Category:\9ol Category:\9 Category:\9ol\k Category:L\ Category:G\kj Category:Fyu\j Category:\ty Category:J\yt Category:Jyt\j Category:Rty\ Category:/\/\/\/ Category:\//\/\\//\ Category:/\/ Category:/\ Category:/\\ Category:/\/\/ Category:/\/\ Category:/\;\u/ Category:Ul\/ Category:Po\/ Category:\po Category:/\yo/ Category:T\i Category:/\i/\. Category:Children who act like Angelica Pickles Category:THIS PLACE IS ABOUT TO BLOWOWOWOWOWO OH OH OH Category:Logos That Scare Peach (Mario Party 10) Category:THIS PLACE IS ABOUT TO (KABAAAM) Category:This wiki is too cringy to exist.